Hollow Heart
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Soul Society is being infected by a strange hollow as Shinigamis are rapidly turning into hollows. What will Hitsugaya do when his childhood friend Hinamori becomes infected with black eyes and a hole in her chest. Hitsugaya x Hinamori [2-shot chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya & Hinamori fan readers out there! I've looked at my fanfictions and I noticed I never wrote anything Dramatic or TRAGIC...Kinda felt like writing one, weird huh? Once I started I was like OH GOD...WHY. But, already gone too far with it. This is going to be VERY different from my others, you might cry and hate me so please do forgive me! This is probably going to be my ONE AND only super sad fanfiction, probably won't be making anymore of these sad depressed ones. Made me feel bad but, thank god it's only oneshot fanfiction, please enjoy and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**EDIT: 01/6/2014 - **No longer [one-shot] fanfiction, will be changed to two-shot!

**Synopsis: **Soul Society is being infected by a strange hollow as Shinigamis are rapidly turning into hollows. What will Hitsugaya do when his childhood friend Hinamori becomes infected with black eyes and a hole in her chest. Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hollow Heart<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

The moon red as blood, hears of screams were heard and blood filled the streets and walls as Shinigamis fighting against their own comrades whose eyes were dark as raven feathers and a hole in their chest. A nightmare fell upon soul society as shinigamis were being infected by a strange hollow that would infect shinigamis to turn into hollows within matter of minutes.

The Gotei 13 captains and their squad trying to fight off the hollow invasion, some have already fallen or been infected causing them to lay there paralyzed in till the infection spreads their body cause the hollow to control their body. As the 12th captain Mayuri and his squad rushing to find an antidote to reverse the infection. Time wasn't on their side as the infected were growing rapidly across Soul Society.

At the west gate, the 10th squad defending the gate from shinigami hollows swarmed. "Taicho!" the 10th vice-captain called out as she slayed a few hollows with her grey ash sword "There too many!"

"Hold the line! We must defend this gate at all cost!" in mid-air, a white haired captain swung his sword **"Ryojin Hyoheki!"** creating an ice wall, trapping hollows inside as they screamed in pain. His icy wings flapped as he pointed his swords towards them creating ice pillars and turned it counter clockwise **"Sennen Hyoro!"**

The ice pillars moved towards the hollows and crushed them. As hollows continued to try to swarm in, this was an endless battle. As the squad continued to protect the west gate, soon the hollows started to retreat back.

"They're retreating! We did it!" one of the shinigami said as the squad cheered. Matsumoto looked towards her captain, there was something wrong. Hitsugaya looked towards the gate and sensed something coming.

The ground shook violently as the squad stopped cheering. **"EVERYONE HOLD YOUR POSITIONS!"** Matsumoto commanded as the ground stopped. Silence fell upon the squad as they were prepared for what was coming.

**-BOOM…BOOM…BOOM-**

Large pounds were being bashed onto the gate as the gate started to crack as well as the ice wall. Suddenly, the door broke down as the ice wall shattered. Heavy smoke swarmed in as a black figure emerged.

The squad taking a step back with their sword faced towards the strange figure. As the smoke and dust settled down, the squad were in shocked. Hitsugaya eyes widen as he saw a familiar face, it was an arrancar who looked exactly like the formal 5th division captain the traitor…Aizen Sosuke.

"A..Aizen…I can't be! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" as Hitsugaya clinched onto his sword tightly slowly filling in rage. The arrancar looked up and smirked towards the 10th division captain "hello Hitsugaya Taicho…It's been awhile."

It was Aizen with blackened eyes and a glowing yellow iris. Hollow horns coming out of his forehead, his clothes were shredded covering only his bottom half with external hollow bones wrapped around his shoulders and a black empty hole in his chest. His hair was slicked back as his hair flowed behind his back.

**"HOW!?"** Hitsugaya roared, Aizen had been locked up for 20 years since the incident. Aizen chuckled "Interesting question you ask...Back in Hueco Mundo I've found an hollow who can infect shinigamis to turn them into hollows. I stored its power within me and activated before I was sealed away…It took some time to fully grow within me."

"Once it was completed the seal couldn't hold me as I escaped without anyone knowing towards a small village nearby. Slowly infecting them one by one, to create an army of hollows…Never would have though such power as in one touch can unbalance the peace so greatly" Aizen chuckled to himself as he looked at his right hand.

The hand looked like an hollow's claw, bone white with a dark aura surrounding it "beautiful…isn't it?" Aizen looking at his arm. Without hesitation Hitsugaya swung his sword **"Guncho Tsurara!"** firing ice daggers towards Aizen. He could not allow such power to escape from his sight, as a captain he must do what he can to protect Soul Society at all cost.

Aizen rose his hollow claw up towards the ice daggers and shattered them. Hitsugaya shocked as his ice shards fell to the ground. "So inpatient…As always, rushing into things without thinking" Aizen smirked "Hitsugaya Taicho...How careless you've become yet, you don't understand what situation you're in."

Confused at what he said "What are you talking about!? This is all happening because of you, **YOU MONSTER!"** Hitsugaya yelled. "Monster?" Aizen chuckled as he snapped his fingers as two hollows emerged from the smoke in the gate.

They seemed to be carrying someone out in between them. As the smoke revealed them, Hitsugaya's eyes widen and trembled "No…" Hitsugaya said under his breath as Matsumoto was in shocked watching her friend being dragged out **"MOMO-CHAN!"** Matsumoto yelled.

Hinamori was badly injured bleeding on the side of her head as the hollows dragged her by the arms. Her feet dragging behind her creating a blood streak trail. The hollows placed her near Aizen as she was on her knees, Aizen turned around as he looked at his formal vice-captain.

"Hello Hinamori…It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he gently smiled as she looked at him in shock. "Aizen…Tai-" she said in a week voice, stopping herself from her old habit of calling her formal Captain "Taicho" she knew he was no longer her captain or did he deserve such title. Hitsugaya started to yell on the top of his lungs in anger as he rushed towards Aizen.

**"AIZEN!"** he yelled out as Aizen stood there calmly. "You're filled with openings…" as Aizen struck him in the shoulder. **"TAICHO!"** Matsumoto called out as she saw her captain's wings shatter and fell to the ground. "Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out, she struggled to free herself from the hollows but, she was already hurt and weak rendering her helpless.

Matsumoto and the squad started to rush towards Aizen, he rose his hand up as dark cloud surround all of them as they started to cough and choke. "A-Aizen…What did you do to them!?" Hitsugaya watching his squad and his vice-captain on the floor struggling, they soon stopped moving. Laying there still as if they were sleeping or dead. "Nothing for now…Just infected them, they should be turning within the hour."

Hitsugaya stood up holding his sword tightly "AIZEN…" Hitsugayawas in pure rage his white reiastu formed around him but, disappeared as his shoulder was bleeding out. Blood splattered on the floor as fell on his knees with his sword. "Oh Hitsugaya Taicho…You mustn't push yourself too hard or else you'll bleed out to witness something very important…" Aizen said as Hitsugaya looked at him with anger.

"Witness what?" Hitsugaya asked as Aizen slowly walked towards Hinamori who was still being held by the two hollows holding her arms up.** "AIZEN! GET AWAY FROM HER!"** Hitsugaya yelled as he struggled to move.

He stood in front of her as Hinamori looked up towards Aizen. "Hinamori…you've became such a beautiful woman" as he placed his normal hand on her head and smiled. Hinamori moved her head away from his hand and glared towards him for hurting her childhood friend. Aizen chuckled at her aggressive reaction, she no longer admired him and saw him as an enemy.

Aizen sighed in disappointment "Oh Hinamori…Is this the way you treat your formal captain? You are too important to me and always was..." he smiled, Aizen raised his Hollow claw in front of her. Hinamori looked at the demonic hand in fear, she struggled to free herself as the hand came towards her "No...!" she pleaded. **"AIZEN! STOP!"** Hitsugaya yelled as Aizen slowly touched the side of her neck with his demonic hand.

Hinamori yelped as she felt something burning on her neck, black veins appeared on her neck causing her to be in pain. "STOP!" Hitsugaya trying to get up as Aizen looked at his formal vice-captain "Hinamori...you truly are beautiful even in pain" swiftly struck his claw into Hinamori's chest, Hinamori jerked her head back with shock.

Hinamori screamed as Hitsugaya's eye widen seeing Aizen's hand inside her chest **"NO! HINAMORI!"** Hitsugaya roared as he pulled all his strength to rush towards them. Blood trailed followed him behind hitting the floor, he didn't care if he was bleeding out. Hitsugaya closing in towards Aizen as he raised his sword to cut him down. Suddenly there was a pulse around them, a strong wind began to blew causing Hitsugaya to be thrown back violently.

Hitsugaya quickly balanced himself from falling on the floor and landed on his knees, raising his arms to cover himself from the harsh winds blowing around them. Aizen's claw was still inside her chest and began to show black veins. The black aura entering her chest slowly, Aizen pulled out his claw. Hinamori dropped her head down covering her face as the hollows released her arms. Her arms dropped on the floor as her hands hit the floor.

"Hina…mori…?" Hitsugaya looked at her as she sat on the floor, her bangs covering her face. Aizen smiled placing a hand on her head. She didn't avoid his hand this time as Aizen chuckled at her obedience "Hitsugaya Taicho...It's true, I've became a monster..." He looked at Hitsugaya and began to walk away from them "Now...Let us see who is the real monster now."

Aizen let out a laugh as he disappeared into the fog with the hollows, leaving Hinamori and Hitsugaya alone. It was dead quiet as Hitsugaya took his sword to help himself up. Holding onto his shoulder blood was dripping down his arm he slowly walked towards Hinamori. She was standing on her own two feet who was facing away from him "Momo...?" he called out, there was no response, she stood there still without moving or reacting to his call.

"Momo" Hitsugaya called out once more. Suddenly Hinamori's fingers moved "…S…Shiro…chan?" she quietly said in a tiny voice. Hitsugaya let out a relief sigh, Hitsugaya began to walk closer to her. As he was walking towards her, Hinamori slowly took a step to the side, turning her body towards him.

Hitsugaya stopped as his eyes widen watching Hinamori turn her body towards him, slowly she was facing him with her head down still. A large black hole was in her chest, Hitsugaya's heart stopped as he stared into the chest hole with terror. "No…It can't be…" his voice shaking, she slowly lift her face and meeting his turquoise eyes with her black eyes with yellow glowing iris. She giggled with a menacing smile.

"No...No..This can't be happening...**NO! HINAMORI!"** Hitsugaya yelled.

**"HINAMORI!"** he rushed towards her, grabbing her arms tightly as he shook her "Hinamori! I know you're in there, you need to fight this!" he looked at her blacken eyes "You are not going to turn into a hollow! HINAMORI!" She stopped smiling, her eyes soften as she looked at Hitsugaya as if she recognized him.

Slowly she raised her hand up towards his cheek, softly touching with her cold finger tips. "Shiro…chan…?" she said in a quiet voice touching his cheek, she lowered her head hiding away her face. "Yes! It's me!" he smiled with relief "Hinamori, you'll be fine just hang in there!" he said as her fingers trailed to his lips, she suddenly violently grabbed his mouth with the palms of her hands and gripped it tightly.

Hitsugaya's eyes widen in shock as he looked at her, she slowly lifted her head and smiled widely **"CERO"** she commanded with her large black eyes wide opened. The hand she grabbed Hitsugaya's mouth started to glow bright red in the palm of her hands as light escaped within her fingers.

_**"SHIT!"**_

A loud explosion occurred; Hitsugaya removed himself from her grip just in time before she fired cero. Hitsugaya panting knowing he almost died as he looked at her who was giggling. She was no longer his childhood friend but a hollow who wouldn't hesitate killing him._ 'This...This is the power of Aizen's hollow claw?'_ realizing if Aizen directly infects someone, they begin to transform into a hollow immediately.

The victims who become infected take about an hour to 2 hours to wake up and slowly become an hollow. Hinamori who had been injected directly from the main source was already becoming an hollow. The first stage would be the change of appearance, black eyes and a hole in their chest. The second would be the hollow transformation, hollow bones consume the body become a hollow within minutes.

He gripped his sword tightly as he faced towards the hollow who was taking over his childhood friend's body slowly. He saw her chest was showing black veins mapping her chest around the hole. He needed to think of a way to get Hinamori back before the transformation is completed. Hitsugaya held his sword up towards the hollow "Hinamori...Listen to my voice, i know you're in there... You need to fight it!"

The hollow looked at him as he held the sword towards her, she looked into his eyes as slowly walked towards him. Hitsugaya stood in his defensive stance as she walked close enough the tip of his sword was close to her face. She stopped as she stood there with a smile "Shiro-chan...are you going to stab me…again?"

Hitsugaya froze as his hands started to shake. Memories flashed as he saw himself stab his childhood friend in the chest. The nightmare he had to live with every time he would see her. The hollow was using her memories and voice, his nightmare were slowly coming alive again to haunt him.

She quickly pushed his sword to the side and rushed towards him trying to grab hold of his neck. Hitsugaya quickly dodged her attack but was scratched on his cheek. He jumped back to create some distance between them, she laughed like a mad woman. Hitsugaya panted as his cheek was bleeding and slowly dripping on the floor. She licked her fingers tasting his blood on her tongue.

Hitsugaya slowly figured out her cero power. She can only use it if she has contact of the target and needs to grab hold of them to cast it. He had to watch his step and avoid being touched or grabbed by her or else he might lose his head.

"Shiro-chan...Come here" she said in a sweet voice with opened arms towards him and her menacing smile. Hitsugaya stood there with his defensive stance, how dare she use Hinamori's voice to lure him. He stood there unmoved as he watched his childhood friend become a puppet for his own weakness.

They've promised each other they would always protect each other. She was everything to him, his reason to live and his one and only love. He looked at the hollow who took over her body "you're not Hinamori…" he calmly said.

She lowered her arms to her sides "But, I am Shiro-chan" she looked at him with a smile. **"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE USE HER MEMORIES!"** he roared as the hollow was enjoying herself as she chuckled "Hey Shiro-chan…do you remember the time I choose Aizen-Taicho over you?"

"It's because I loved him more than you" the hollow laughed as Hitsugaya gripped onto his sword.** "I SAID SHUT UP!"** He yelled, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He knew Hinamori choose Aizen over him, how she admired him and wanted to be closer to him that she became his vice-captain.

Hitsugaya was always jealous of Aizen. Even though he knew Hinamori longer, she still chooses him. He worked hard to become a captain just like her precious Aizen and hope one day she would call him Taicho with the same admiration.

The hollow walked to picked up a sword that was on the ground from one of Hitsugaya's comrades and pointed towards him. Hitsugaya's eyes opened as he already seen this before. The hollow stood there as she smiled "Shiro-chan…Do you remember? Hehe just like old times" as the hollow giggled pointing the sword with her head titled to the side.

Hitsugaya grind his teeth together, putting them in the same situation as before. This was all Aizen's plan from the start, the one who killed his childhood friend and love with his own hands would be the true monster. Soon the hollow rushed towards him as Hitsugaya snapping back into reality he put his sword up defending himself from the attack. Swords clashed against each other.

Blood was dripping on to the floor from his deep wound from his shoulder, he looked at the hollow as it smiled and laughed. It's eyes were black as death and glowing yellow iris. The hollow continued to attack Hitsugaya with her sword swinging carelessly, he just defended himself. He couldn't attack or hurt Hinamori, not after what has happened.

**"Hinamori! You need to fight this!"** he yelled out calling her name as the hollow chuckled she continuing to rush towards him. **"HINAMORI! I KNOW YOU'RE-"** suddenly his voice stopped, Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he noticed the hollow transformation was beginning.

A hollow like bone appeared on her cheek bone slowly forming around her left eye. The hollow was slowly taking over her body soon she'll become a full hollow. _'It's too late...'_ Hitsugaya looked at her with soften eyes, it was already too late to go back knowing the only way was to end her life.

The memories they've shared since they lived together, the fights and laughter they shared. The promises they made together to protect each other, the fact he had to put a sword in her and end her life with his own hands.

All he wanted was to hold her in his arms to let her know how much he loved her, touch her soft skin as he would tell her how beautiful she is everyday and protect her with his hands. He gripped his sword as the hollow rushed to him. He had to do it as he looked at the hollow rushing towards him.

_"Now...Let's see who is the real monster."_

His heart ached as he remember what Aizen said. He looked at his childhood friend who he stabbed which almost killed her now he had to end her life with his own hands .He was shaking and he slowly put his sword down. _'I...I can't…'_ Hitsugaya lowered his sword as the tip of his sword hit the ground. He loved her too much; he couldn't end her life and live alone in the world without her.

Her bright smile and the nickname she would always call him. If those disappeared, he didn't have a reason to live. He wanted her to become his and spend their life together, she meant the world to him. Hitsugaya stood there as the hollow was about to attack, he closed his eyes "Momo…"

A sword pierced though him as blood splattered around. The sword dripping in blood as blood flowed out of the corner of his mouth. Hitsugaya put an arm around her back as he held onto his sword in the other hand, embracing her closely as the sword went in deeper. "…if you're there, I'm sorry…I can't hurt you again" he said weakly.

"Momo...I promised myself. I would never hurt you again...promise to always protect you and look after you..." he coughed as blood stained on her clothes. They stood there as blood was dripping down onto the floor "...Momo I never wanted you to leave me to go to the academy..." he confessed.

"I only acted like that because I didn't want you to know I cared...but, I did, more than anything. I would of always waiting on top of the roof to see you if you would come...The days you would come and visit are the days I've always looked forward to. But, you stopped coming to visit...as if you forgotten about me."

Hitsugaya coughed as blood came out of his mouth, it was hard for him to speak with the blood flowing through his throat "...I felt alone here without you here...I wanted to be closer, that's why I joined the academy and watched you from far. How you would smile and that look you gave to Aizen...Ever since I saw that face, I wanted you to look at me that way. I worked hard and became a captain to look after you and become closer and maybe one day you'll look at me with admiration not as a childhood friend but as a man..."

He felt something wet fall on his neck, tears were flowing from her face with her bangs covering her eyes. A small voice called him "S-Shiro..chan…" as Hitsugaya's eyes widen "Momo…" Hinamori was twitching and struggling to gain control her body "I don't…have much time…please Shiro-chan…you have to." His eyes widen, he knew what she was request as his heart stopped.

"No Momo...please don't I can't-"

"Please...I…I can't watch myself hurt innocent people!...Please, Toshiro…" Hinamori cut him off as his eyes started to get watery "you promised to protect me...Please...Free me." He embraced her tightly as he grind his teeth together. He couldn't stab her again but, she was suffering inside. If he let her live she'll kill friends who couldn't stop her...this was her wish. "Momo…I love you, I always have…" as tears were escaping from his eyes, he held his sword tightly and pointed towards her chest.

Hitsugaya yelled his lungs out as he pierced her with his sword inside her; her warm blood dripped towards his sword on to his shaking hands as Hinamori's appearance went back to normal killing the hollow inside, the hollow bone on her cheek shattered. Her brown chocolate eyes returned as the hole in her chest disappeared as well. She reached and held onto his back weakly "thank... you..." she quietly said as blood flow to the ground, both bleeding and creating a puddle of blood around them.

Slowly they fell on their knees as Hitsugaya held her tightly around his arms, Hinamori weakly held onto his back "I love you Toshiro, please take good care of yourself…" she said with a smile as tears flowed. She felt cold as she held him, losing her feelings on the tip of her fingers. She felt happy she could say her good byes and tell him her true feelings and having them returned. She wanted to live and spend the rest of her life with him..."Good bye."

Hitsugaya smiled hearing the words he always wanted to hear from her with tears in his eyes whispered in her ear as he shook his head "Momo…I'm coming with you." He pressing his cheek against hers, Hinamori having a hard time breathing "Shiro..chan...you can't. You have live..." they fell on the floor together. He still had a chance to live but refused to leave her side, his eyes locked onto hers. He was not going anywhere...

She started to cry her heart out as she watched her childhood friend in her arms laying with her, he was slowly dying with her "No...please...don't do this..." she tried to push him away with all her strength as he held on to her "Go Toshiro...please go...You have to live" she was too weak, her tears flowed as she looked at him as he smiled. "I'm not going anywhere Momo...I can't live this life here alone with you...please, don't leave me again..." he said weakly.

"Toshiro…" tears were flowing as Hitsugaya looked at her for the last time and placed a hand on her cheek, with all his strength he leaned in to give her a kiss. As they shared their first one and only final kiss together, they never felt so happy closing their eyes as they laid there. It started to rain, slowly washing away their blood and tears. It was raining as heaven itself was crying for the young couple who wanted to be together but couldn't live without one another.

They faced each other on their sides in each other's arms. Their foreheads touching one another he looked at her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to have someone like her in his life "we'll be together always in the next life…I'll look for you, wait for me Bed-wetter Momo..." he whispered.

* * *

><p>The 12th captain and their squad found a antidote and defeated the hollows and curing the infected back to normal. Ichigo and the Gotei 13 captains that were reminding help to defeat Aizen once more. As the war was over, many cried for their lose and rebuild Soul Society back to peace. A heavy burden fell as they carried the injured and the deceased. A large memorial was built for the names who fought in the war, many shinigamis and even few captains lost their lives to protect Soul Society.<p>

The 10th vice-captain was walking up a grassy hill with a tree on top of the hill with white flowers in her arms. As she reach the top of hill, there was someone already there standing in front of a tombstone with the name "Hinamori Momo 5th vice-captain" was engraved on to it and a turquoise hair clip in his hand.

"Taicho..." Matsumoto called out to her captain who stood there unmoved. Matsumoto walked towards her captain's side and placed down the flowers for her best friend. Matsumoto looked at her captain, he was depressed and emotionless. She took a small bow and turned around to leave them alone together but, before she did she her captain finally spoke.

"Why...Why didn't she take me with her...?" he said in a gentle voice yet filled with sorrow. A soft breeze blew causing his haori to flap in the wind behind him. Hitsugaya stood there staring at the words engraved onto the stone. Matsumoto's eyes soften at her captain's question "Taicho..."

Soon, he fell on his knees as his hands fell onto the grass, he could no longer could her voice or touch her soft skin. He was broken as he yelled on the top of his lungs, Matsumoto looked away as tears escaped from her eyes. It was too hard to see her captain break down and losing her best friend. She knew how hard this was for him to accept the fact she was no longer with them.

He cried as he gripped onto the grass, he lowered his head to the ground grind his teeth together. Trying to stop the tears from flowing his eyes but, couldn't. His chest felt like it was being squeezed as it was hard for him to breath. His mind felt like it was going to break with all the memories they've shared as if he was going to lose his mind. The night, he remembered being carried away from her arms as he looked at her last smiling face, he didn't want this...as he looked at the hair clip in his hand.

_"WE GOT MORE OVER HERE!" a shinigami called out as the 12th and 4th squad rushed over towards the 10th squad group who was laying on the floor. "Thank god we made it in time...HURRY BRING THE ANTIDOTE!" one of the 4th shinigamis commanded as they cured the infected and was carried to the 4th division for healing._

_As the squad was about to leave with the injured 10th division squad, a shinigami felt something. He looked around as saw something on the floor, rushing towards the object his eyes widen "HEY! WE NEED HELP OVER HERE! IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHO AND HINAMORI FUKUTAICHO!"_

_The shinigami quickly placed a finger to feel Hinamori's pulse; there wasn't any. He touched Hitsugaya's and felt a faint pulse. "Hitsugaya Taicho!" the shinigami called out as Hitsugaya eyes opened slowly. Hitsugaya was on the brink of crossing over as his eyes were clouded. He saw Hinamori by his side, her eyes were empty as she had a soft smile on her face. "Mo...mo...?" Hitsugaya looked at her as the squad arrived._

_"HURRY WE NEED TO BRING HIM TO THE DIVISION QUICKLY!" as they placed him onto the stretcher. "No...Wait...Hina..mori..." Hitsugaya refused weakly as he held onto Hinamori's lifeless cold hand. "Hitsugaya Taicho, please we need to hurry and get you to the 4th division! Hinamori Fukutaicho is already gone!" they pulled them apart. "No...she...she's right here..save her..." Hitsugaya couldn't move as he looked at Hinamori left on the cold floor alone still smiling as they carried Hitsugaya away and soon blacked out._

_"Momo..."_

When he woke up in the recovery, he demanded to know the status on the 5th division vice captain. Unohana Taicho stood there quietly handing him a turquoise hair clip, the hair clip he bought for Hinamori. Hitsugaya was in pure rage as he refused to know she passed away. Throwing things around and causing chaos, he broke down and even wanted to kill himself. His vice-captain had to be there by his side, as he cried his heart out. The days passed he had to face the truth, he had to live with the fact his childhood friend was gone and that he had killed her with his own hands to save her.

He choose this hill for her to be buried, it was her favorite spot where she would come to study or relax. Hitsugaya would follow her and watch her from afar during the academy days, sometimes he would join her as he would sit on one of the tree branches. If he had to find her he always knew where she was, there were times she would find him on the 10th division rooftops and join him as well. They always knew where to find each other and spend time together.

Matsumoto placed a hand on his back, she felt him trembling knowing this was hard for her captain. Matsumoto knew well enough how her captain felt as she too lost someone she loved dearly to her.

"Taicho...Hinamori, would've wanted you to live..." she said as tears were flowing down her face. Matsumoto knew Hinamori was preventing him from passing away with her after she asked the Shinigami who saved them. The Shinigami said he felt something calling out to him, if he didn't feel something he would have probably just passed them without knowing that they were there.

Hitsugaya slowly calmed himself down as he lifted his head up, looking at the name on the stone "I didn't want this...I wanted to go with her. I didn't asked to be saved," Matsumoto wiped the tears away from her face, knowing how hard this was for her captain "the 4th division didn't save you...Hinamori did."

"This is what Hinamori wanted, for you to live because...she loved you and would always be there for you" Matsumoto said as Hitsugaya looked at the hair clip in his hands. She loved the hair clip he brought for her that day and would always wear it. There was never a day she didn't have it on her, he was happy to see her wearing with her beautiful bright smile.

_"I love you Toshiro..."_

Hitsugaya remembering her voice as it echoed in his mind. It was true...She didn't want him to come with her because she wanted him to live. It was because of her that he was still alive, she was keeping him alive in her arms. They kept their promises, he protected her freeing herself from the hollow and Hinamori protected him from dying.

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya said in a quiet voice.

"Yes Taicho?" she said. "Thank you..." Hitsugaya said as she gave him a nodded "You're welcome...Taicho." Matsumoto slowly standing up and walking away from them to have some time alone together _'Hinamori-chan...We'll miss you...please look after him.'_

Hitsugaya left alone as he gently placed his forehead against the cold tombstone "Momo...You'll always be in my heart, I won't be far away." A tear escaped from his eyes "I promise...We'll meet again in the next life so, wait for me." He slowly placed the hair clip inside his robes.

He gently placed a soft kiss on the tombstone and got on his feet. Looking at the tombstone once more, he felt a soft warm breeze with a soft scent of peaches. It was warm as if Hinamori was embracing him. He knew she would always be there in his heart, Hitsugaya let out a soft smile and inhaled the scent he loved so dearly. "Momo...I love you" he said and slowly walked away from the tombstone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Hello everyone! WHOA WHAT!? Chapter 2!? Yes, this was requested from my one and only whitealmond. Please thank her for making the requested and this will be the final (Serious LOL) chapter. I know there was already enough tears and sadness in the first so, we'll take it easy this time. Hopefully this ending with bring back smiles and some closure to everyone! Please enjoy and thank you for all your reviews! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hollow Heart<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: Wait for me[FINAL]**

Years past, as the 10th division was busy as ever. Shinigamis rushing back and forth to deliver paperwork as the vice-captain was in the office signing papers left to right. The door opened, the 3rd seat of the 10th division entered the room and bowed her head.

"Matsumoto Fukutaicho here are the papers that need to be signed" the young women said. She had long brown wavy hair and light brown eyes. Matsumoto's short hair was in a mess as her eyes had large bags under them, if she looked like she hasn't slept for days.

"Ah Mai-chan, thanks! Can't believe there so much paperwork to do…" Matsumoto taking the papers from Mai's hands and placing them on the pile next to her. She looked like she'll be buried in paperwork for months. Mai Ryoichi had recently been placed in the 3rd seat last spring.

As she looked around, she noticed her captain hasn't been around for a couple of months. "Uhm…Matsumoto Fukutaicho? Where is Hitsugaya Taicho?" she asked, Matsumoto stopped writing as the room was silent with Ryoichi stood there quietly waiting for a reply.

"Taicho…hasn't been feeling too well lately, that's why his been absent for awhile…" Matsumoto's voice was quiet with sadness as Mai started to become worried about her captain being missing all the time "is he sick?" she asked.

Matsumoto continued to sign off papers with the brush in her hand "Don't worry about Taicho, Mai-chan…He'll be fine." Mai nodded, giving the vice-captain a short bow as she left the captain's office. Matsumoto let out soft sigh and placed the brush down. It's been almost 60 years since the incident. Its true, Matsumoto noticed her captain being absent constantly and recently took an illness.

Her captain refused to stay in the 4th division to be treated, his been there too often remembering the visits he did for his childhood friend. He didn't want to remember the old memories; it ached his heart, waking up alone that day knowing his love had always passed away when she was in his arms. He refused to even go near the 4th division and continued to stay in his room, locking himself up becoming isolated from everyone around him.

The numbers of words were deceasing as he spoke less and less towards everyone. His sighs increased as his body started to become numb and slowly breaking down. He felt left behind with only tears and a scar. Even though it's been years, he is slowly falling apart.

She had been working on his paperwork and being both vice-captain and captain for her division. "I'm getting too old for this…" Matsumoto sighed as started to notice more and more white strains for hair. Matsumoto knew if he wasn't in his room he would be where she was...Yet Matsumoto would never stop him from going even in his poor condition, he would still make his way towards the tree on top of the hill.

She laid back in her captain's chair and looked outside the window. She felt a warm soft breeze enter as Matsumoto closed her eyes to take a short nap. Matsumoto smiled as the soft breeze entered remembering her best friend. She was the closest he had as a little sister, yet it only seemed like yesterday she would come in the office with her bright smile and looking for her captain. How the years flew by even though nothing has changed...Only her captain who had an empty heart as if there was a hole inside it.

Mai stretched her arms towards the sky "finally some break time!" she walked around the division to find a nice spot to relax. She found herself near the pond with a bench nearby covered under a tree. She sat down and watched the koi fish swim in the pond.

She stared in the pond, she noticed a reflection. Taking a closer look she saw her captain, in shock she lifted her head up and saw him in his private quarters sitting on the window sill. Her wide open, looking at her captain she still couldn't get used to how amazing he looked. It was always rare to get a glimpse of the 10th captain who would rarely show his face around anymore during the past few years.

He was aging very well like wine. He was no longer a boy having a young boy figure but a man, a true captain. His hair was semi-long with a few spikes in his hair. His bang almost covering his left eye and had his same rare turquoise eyes. He was pale white with bags under his eyes, he hasn't seemed to be sleeping or eating well.

He was sitting on the window sill in his white robes staring off over the soul society walls. Mai turned over her shoulders and looked towards the direction where her captain was staring at. There she saw a hill with a tree on top of it. She returned her eyes back to her captain, still looking at the hill.

Suddenly, he covered his mouth with his hands and started to cough harshly to the point he had to get off the window sill.

Mai in shocked hearing the coughs, she rushed towards his private quarters as fast as she could. Once she reached her destination she knocked "Hitsugaya Taicho! Are you okay!?" there was no response as she opened the door and saw him on the floor by the window with his hand and mouth covered in blood. **"HITSUGAYA TAICHO!**" she yelled her voice echoed in the background.

The white haired captain laid on the floor with his eyes closed, he felt warm and comfortable. There was a soft warm touch on his forehead, he slowly opened his turquoise eyes turning to his head side and saw a face he would only see in his dreams.

A girl laying besides him holding his hand with a soft smile. She had dark short brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. His childhood friend and his love "Momo…?" Hitsugaya laid there looking at her, his eyes were getting watery as he looked at her. His heart was aching and trembling.

She was beautiful as ever, like the first day they met. His throat was dry trying to talk but Hinamori just smiled at him. He tightly held her hand, he didn't want to leave or be taken away again.

"I miss you…" he finally said "I...I miss you so much..." his voice trembled.

How long he waited to see her, he missed her warm touch and her beautiful smile "Why...why did you have to leave me...?" as tears were escaping from his eyes, Hinamori looked at him with sadness but still had a gentle smile.

She gently moved her hand towards his cheek as Hitsugaya was about to reach to touch her, she started to fade away slowly. His eyes widened watching her slowly fading away "No…Wait Momo, please…stay!" he yelled as he tried to get a hold of her. His hands would go though her as if he was trying to catch smoke with his hands. He watched her slowly disappear, feeling abandoned again.

His eyes shot opened with tears in his eyes and let out a gasp. Looking up at his room ceiling, his forehead was sweating and felt someone hold his hand.

Turning his head he saw Mai sit next to him with a wet towel in the other hand. Hitsugaya released her hand quickly as he tried to sit up. Mai dropped the wet towel "Taicho! You mustn't!" she tried to restrain him; Matsumoto entered the room in shock. "Matsumoto Fuku-taicho! Please help!" Mai struggling to prevent him from sitting up.

"Taicho! You need to rest!" Matsumoto rushed over to help Mai as Hitsugaya still tried to fight to sit up. Matsumoto and Mai pinned him down onto the futons. He was trying to get up as if he had to go somewhere, he shot a cold glare towards the shinigamis

"Let go. I need to see her" he said weakly yet was in a threatening voice.

"Taicho,please!" Matsumoto pleaded, she knew how bad his condition was and ignored her captain's order. This was for his own good. "Mai-chan! Call Unohana Taicho immediately!" Matsumoto ordered as Mai summoned a hell butterfly for the 4th division captain requesting help.

Soon he gave up and laid there with his eyes closed. Matsumoto sighed as she looked at Mai "Thank you Mai-chan and sending the hell butterfly to me…" Mai nodded, she looked at her captain seriously ill. When she entered the room, she was shocked to see her captain on the floor coughing large amounts of blood.

It's been couple of hours Hitsugaya finally fell asleep, Unohana came by earlier to check up on him and gave some medicine to help him rest. A candle was lit in the room as Matsumoto and Mai sat down quietly watching over their captain. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho…Hitsugaya Taicho's health is becoming very serious, isn't it?" Mai said with concern in her voice, the room soon turned gloomy.

"Yes…His condition is starting to fail him everyday" Matsumoto said as she looked at her captain finally resting. "I don't understand…What is happening to him?" Mai asked she never noticed him becoming sick yet she haven't really seen him too often either.

Matsumoto placed her elbow on the table and rested her head on the palms of her hands "It's a broken heart…which we call it a Hollow Heart." A sickness when soul reaper's soul becomes weak due to depression or losing someone dear to them. Having the feeling of a hole in their chest living without expression, without a heart and living on like this every day.

Mai looking down and her hands as she fiddled "When he said 'Her' does that mean Hitsugaya Taicho was married? or something?" Hearing the response, Matsumoto gave a small chuckle "Married? No…But, he would have if she was still here." Mai found this shocking that her captain was in love with someone, this was new information she received.

There were so many female Shinigamis who admired Hitsugaya, some expressed their love for him and was quickly rejected. Some were too scared by his cold aura that would be constantly around him which would be too hard to approach him. No one knew he had someone already in his heart since he always kept it to himself.

"Who is she?" curious who it was, Matsumoto sat their quietly, the only sounds heard was crickets chirp outside and Hitsugaya's soft breathing sounds. "Hinamori Momo…She was the 5th division vice-captain...They were childhood friends" Matsumoto finally said, Mai taken and noticed how hard it was for the vice-captain to say the name as if it was cursed.

Mai looked at the candle what was flickering "…What happened…to her?" Mai was nervous to ask such question but wanted to know what was happening to her captain and why he was becoming seriously ill. He was slowly withering away like a flower and fading.

Matsumoto stood up and walked towards the window, staring out as Mai followed Matsumoto. She saw the vice-captain look out the same direction towards the tree on top of the hill. "...She died" Matsumoto said in a low sadden voice, Mai's eyes widen in shock.

"This was years ago…Soul society was infected by a monster name Aizen who used to be the formal captain of the 5th division. The traitor infected his own formal vice-captain in front of Taicho…He tried to save her, but It was too late…"

Matsumoto's voice was shaken "the infection was too strong as she slowly was becoming into a hollow, he had to do what he needed to do in order to save her soul…"

Tears escaped from Mai's eyes, hearing the story how sad her captain had to go though. He even had to kill the one he loved to save her. She finally realized why her captain was always cold-hearted and emotionless. Mai was too young to remember about the event that occurred and was living far away from Soul Society at the time.

Matsumoto placed a hand on Mai's shoulder "Please look after him for the night…If anything happens, please tell me" Mai nodded as she bowed towards Matsumoto who left with the door closed. Mai sat there watching her captain; she looked around as saw a picture of a girl with brown hair in a hair bun. She had the warmest smile she seen; it even made her smile as well.

Taking a closer look at the picture, she realized the picture must of been her. The picture looked old with a few scratches as if it was the only picture he had and a turquoise hair clip next to the picture. Mai couldn't help feel her eyes get watery thinking about how hard it must have been losing someone and living with the burden.

Mai placed the picture back on his table next to the hair clip where it belonged and placed her hands together to say a small prayer to the formal 5th vice-captain. Soon, Mai returned to her seat. She laid her head down on the table and watched the candle flicker. Her eyes became heavy and closed them gently as she drifted off to sleep…

* * *

><p>Hearing the sounds of birds, Mai snapped her eyes opened. It was still dark outside with the skies dark blue, it was about to become morning. Mai looked at the futon and saw it was empty "TAICHO!?" she quickly stood up and called out his name again<strong> "TAICHO!?"<strong>

Mai was in panic as she was about to rush outside to find him, she looked out the window. She remembered what her captain said yesterday as he was struggling to go somewhere. "He...He must be at that hill!" Mai quickly rushed out and headed for the hill with the tree.

Panting she reached her destination and saw her captain sitting by the tombstone. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and saw her catching her breath. "Taicho! You need to rest-" her stopped as she saw the tombstone with the name "Hinamori Momo – The 5th division captain" engraved on it.

She looked at her captain who clearly unwell, he was pale as a ghost and breaking cold sweats. He was struggling to reach here with his condition. Mai was about to call a hell butterfly out as she heard her captain.

"Don't" he said in a cold tone of voice, his eyes were closed and holding onto his chest. Mai froze as she looked at her captain; he was having a hard time breathing. "Taicho I need you to come with me to the 4th division…I have to call Matsumoto-Fukutai-"

"I said…Don't…" he weakly said as he leaned against the tombstone. Suddenly the sun started to rise, they watched soul society glow light orange. Clear skies and birds chirping, it was a beautiful morning. Mai never seen such a beautiful sight in her life, suddenly she heard a thud sound behind her.

Turning around she saw her captain collapsed on the grass **"TAICHO!"** she yelled and quickly summoned a hell butterfly "This is Ryoichi Mai! Urgent call for Matsumoto-Fukutaicho and Unohana Taicho, Please come as soon…" Hitsugaya hearing Mai's voice slowly fade in the background, he only heard the sound of leaves. He looked up seeing the tree's branches sway with the soft wind with birds chirping.

He felt a warm soft breeze go through his white hair and feeling warmth under his head. A scent a hint of peaches lingered in the breeze as Hitsugaya slowly looked up and saw Hinamori looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

His head was resting on her lap and her tears dropped on his cheek like rain drops. Hitsugaya thought he was dreaming about her again but never had a dream of her crying "Momo…Why are you crying?" his voice filled with sorrow.

He looked at her knowing she would never talk in his dreams but didn't care as long as he saw her. She was too beautiful, days he wished he died instead of her. He would have sacrificed his life for her.

His voice trembled with soften eyes "Please...Say something to me" he was slowly forgetting how her voice sounded as it's been years since he heard her. He was scared one day he wouldn't remember how she looked or how her voice sounded. He didn't want to forget...

She slowly wiped away her tears as she covered her eyes with her hands "It's because…You're here, Shiro-chan…" Hitsugaya's eyes widen her voice echoed inside his ears with the nickname only she would call him slowly sat up from her lap and faced her "Mo…mo?"

He slowly reached to touch her, his hands were shaking as he gently touched her face, it was warm and soft. Worried she might break like a china doll. Cupping her face, he looked into her brown chocolate eyes and he embraced her tightly.

His eyes became watery as tears escaped his eyes soon they started to flow. How long he waited to embrace her in his arms and feel the warmth he longed for all these years "Momo…You're really here."

He hasn't felt so happy in years, hearing her voice and touching her skin as if she was alive. He felt all the suffering from a broken heart and the burden he had to carry over his shoulders gone with his hands wiped clean off.

"Why Shiro-chan…Why did you have to come so soon...?" Hinamori said as her voice was muffled in his shoulder and tightly gripped his robes. She had always been there watching him, staying by his side and waiting for him to come when his time came. But this was too soon…

His voice trembled "I can't take it anymore...being away from you all these years" the days he would always wake up with dreams about their memories and laughter would haunt him "Momo …Please, stay with me..." he had suffered long enough, living in the world without his love.

He pulled back to look at her beautiful face as he cupped her cheek. "Momo…I love you" Hinamori smiled with a nod, her eyes became watery knowing she finally could be with him. "I love you Toshiro" she smiled happily.

He leaned in to kiss her lips as they were finally reunited. Tears flowed out of Hitsugaya's eyes he was at peace with himself. He was finally going to the place he always belonged "We'll see each other again in the next life. I promise I'll find you." As they embraced each other, they slowly faded away together with smiles on their faces.

The trees swayed in the warm wind, as Matsumoto and Unohana arrived at the hill finding Mai crying next to her lifeless captain. Matsumoto held Mai in her arms as Unohana rushed to checked the captain who was laying on the grass next to his childhood friend's tombstone. He laid there with his eyes half closed; there was emptiness in his turquoises eyes and a soft smile on his face. Unohana looked at the captain and turned to Matsumoto as she shook her head gently.

The vice-captain began to cry as she held Mai tightly. The 10th division Hitsugaya Toshiro had passed away. A ceremony was there for him as all the members of the 13th gotei had attended, the captain commander had a speech in his name. Matsumoto had one request for her captain to be buried alongside Hinamori Momo.

The captain commander knew about the story between them and agreed. On top the hill with the tree, two stones with the name "Hitsugaya Toshiro 10th division captain" and "Hinamori Momo 5th vice-captain" was labeled on them.

Matsumoto was now the captain of the 10th division as she stood there looking at the stones "Hello Taicho and Momo-chan…I hope you guys are doing okay" Matsumoto couldn't help bring tears to her eyes, she lost a great captain and a best friend. She quickly wiped away her tears; she knew they're in a better place together.

"Taicho, you better take care of Momo-chan!" she laughed as tears were flowing down her face. "I miss you guys…" Matsumoto took a breath as she looked at the sky _'I'm sure they're fine…they have each other now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>"OH MY GOSH! I'm so late!"<strong> a young school girl with a hair bun rushing to eat her breakfast quickly as possible. "Momo please slow down, you'll choke on your food" her grandma handing her a cup of milk. Once she was done with her breakfast, she rushed out "Bye Grandma!" waving her granddaughter goodbye.

"Oh gosh! I'm so late!" Hinamori running down the road, there was someone watching her from a distance…

**-Ding Dong Dang!-**

Hinamori running inside the school "SAFE!" as she quickly changed her shoes into her indoor shoes. Quickly running towards her class and sided the door open "Good morning!" she greeted her friends. "AH! Momo, we thought you were going to be late!" Matsumoto said and gave her a hug. Hinamori soon taking her seat_ 'ah I'm so tired already!'_

"Oi! Hinamori-kun you can't be sleeping already now!" Renji said as she messed with her hair. "AH stop it!" Hinamori trying to stop his giant hand from doing anymore damage to her hair. "Good morning Hinamori-kun" Kira said and smiled. "Good morning!" Hinamori said.

Soon the class began, their teacher Unohana-sensei entered. "Good morning class, now we have a new student that will be joining us." The class began to whisper in excitement wondering who the student is. "He just moved back from Alaska, so please be nice to him…"

"Whoa! Alaska!? Is a foreign student?" Renji said with his hands behind his head. "HAI!" The class answered back as Unohana sensei looked at the door "Please, come in." Soon, the door opened and as the new student entered; everyone was shocked. They saw a boy with pure white spikey hair and turquoise eyes. Everyone in the room felt something chilly about the boy as he continued to walk inside the room.

No one ever had seen anyone with such unique appearance before. "He looks so scary! But handsome!" one of the girls whispered, the girls already falling in love with him. The boys felt they were being threatened and felt they were in danger.

"Damn man…he looks like his staring into my soul!" Renji whispered towards Kira. "Yeah…something very eerily about him…" Kira agreeing as the boys looked at him. "Eh? I don't think his that bad, looks like a Chibi! Right, Momo!?" Matsumoto said cheerfully as she turned to look at her friend eyes locked on the boy "Momo…?"

Hinamori sat there looking at the white haired boy with widen eyes and felt she saw him before…As if she already met him before. Her heart was beating…

The white haired boy stood in front of the class with his hands in his pockets. "Now, please introduce yourself to the class" Unohana said as she gently smiled. The boy lifted his head up looking at Hinamori with a soft smile "Hitsugaya Toshiro..."

**-THE END-**


End file.
